Ashes
by 777nicole777
Summary: Jean is consumed with the Phoenix. People are dying and Logan might be next. Marie turns and looks at him and whispers "I love you." before placing a bare hand on his shoulder. "I can't let her hurt you." Then turning away from him she faces the battlefield and makes her way to Jean. "You would die for them?" asks the Phoenix. "No, for him." Please read and review!


Chaos erupted over the small island and in the center of it all was Jean. A tornado of power swirled and began to lift objects. Towers fell depositing bodies that were broken away atom by atom. The Phoenix was taking over again but this time it looked permanent. Marie tore her gaze away from the red head and all the panic and fear left her body. She watched the emotions cross Logans face and a thought came to her. 'He is going to try and save her.' She took in every feature and tried to memorize it. 'The Phoenix is on a war path and if anyone could pull Jean back it would be Logan. But for how long? What would happen to him? There has to be a better way. I can't-' Then it came to her. She could save them all. She loved Logan so much and she finally told him right before she placed a bare hand on his shoulder. She didn't want him to see this or try and stop her. He held a look of confusion before he finally collapsed in silence.

Full of Logans power she stepped into the chaos with determination. Bits and pieces cut into her cheeks and arms but the cuts healed almost immediately. She pushed herself and when she finally reached the red head she stopped. It looked like Jean but Marie could see it. She could see where the Phoenix took over. This, whoever it was, was not Jean. With beady eyes glaring, the Phoenix exclaimed "You would die for them?" "No... for him." Marie didn't say anything else and snapped her hands around the red head's wrist. For one moment a deafening silence, thick and heavy covered the island before all hell broke loose. Pain entered Maries body and fire danced along her skin and everything close by. Logans power drank at the new energy that Marie was pulling in. It was a perfect circle and the only thing keeping her alive. Marie screamed as the sizzle of flesh filled her ears. No one could reach her. No one could help. All they could do was watch in horror as Marie burned alive. Logans power was weakening and in fear she pulled harder on the Phoenix forcing Logans power to flare in return, more pain entered her body and mind. Everything was burning from her skin to her thoughts. There was so much of the Phoenix that for once in her life Marie wondered if her power was enough. She could feel it begin to weaken and tire even as Logans power continued to flare. She didn't fully understand how she was keeping Logans ability but Marie also couldn't hold a single thought. The smell of burning hair, flesh and clothing choked her and her heart thundered in her chest. She watched as her fingernails burned away and fell off only to regrow and once again burn away. It was torture. She could feel her hands loosen and the Phoenix tried to yank her arms back but Marie was fighting for more than Jean. She was fighting for Logan. He loved Jean and she couldn't let her die. Logan had already lost so much. His life was so full of pain that Marie hardened her hands and held on with everything she had. The flames burned in her mind and sanity was starting to leave her when she saw his face. She remembered how he looked in the cage fight, his dog tags when he put them around her neck, and the way he saved her on the tower. No matter how aggressive the fires tore through they couldn't touch those thoughts and so she held them close to her and summoned a strength she didn't know she had. Marie pulled on the Phoenix's power, she drank it up and the flames began to slowly die down but with each receding flame Maries heart also began to slow. She could feel the edges of the Phoenix's power now. It gave her hope and soon the wind around them faded along with fire. With Marie's last heart beat she pulled the last of the Phoenix and collapsed. A scream tore through the smoke as Jean came back to herself. She cried and fell to her knees holding Marie to her chest, realizing what had happened.

Everyone was lost in that moment. No one knew what to do. Storm returned a sense of direction to the astray mutants. They stood around in awe and sorrow and she guided them with orders and simple instructions. Together they cleared the island and evacuated. So many were lost and so many were saved but there was no joy in winning this war.

Logan awoke with a roar. The moments of when he was last awake still fresh in his mind. "Marie!" The Wolverine quickly realized his surroundings. He was met by Storm when he left his room. "Where is she?" He demanded. Storm didn't know what to say. She had thought and planned but now that the moment was here her mind just went blank. "Logan, she..." But nothing would come out. No words could properly explain what she wanted to tell him or no it wasn't that. No words could say what she wanted without hurting him. Storm closed her eyes and focused then she shattered his world. "Logan, Marie didn't make it." "What?" Storm tried to explain but Logan wasn't listening. He was lost somewhere drowning in disbelief and pain. "I need to see her." Storm tried to tell him no. She tried to tell him that it was too soon but the look he gave her left no room for negotiation. It was like a death march to her and in a way in kind of was. "Jean wanted to be the one to scan her body and log the analysis. She's with her." Logan didn't acknowledge Storm but she didn't take it personal. He was hurting right now, she knew he wouldn't handle this well.

Marie was floating. Nothing could touch her. She could feel something inside of her it was strong and different. It was growing steadier and it began to weigh her down and make her feel more solid until finally she was lying in a field. The grass was soft and caressed her skin in a gentle breeze. Everything was so perfect and yet something was missing. An image passed through her mind like a ghost but she couldn't grasp it. She was so tired she started to close her eyes. She just wanted to sleep and fade away. Her body was too heavy. "Marie." It was a whisper somewhere far away but she heard it. Then it came to her. The fire, the pain, her death, and Logan. It was Logan who was calling her. She needed to stand but her body was so heavy she felt like she couldn't even breath. She pushed against the ground. Marie didn't fully understand but something told her she needed to hurry. Time was slipping away she couldn't think straight and she couldn't breathe. "Marie!" It was louder this time. She pushed herself to knees and was gasping. "Marie, come back." She put one leg out to stand but her strength seemed to be failing her. "Marie." His voice seemed to lift her. Gravity tried to hold on to her but she lifted herself and then slowly stood and straightened her back. She lifted her head to the sky and a light erupted from behind a cloud and blinded her and for one second all she could feel was warmth and peace.

Logans heart was broken. He bent down with tears and no hope in his eyes. He called out her name one more time. "Marie.". After everything they had been through and this was how her life was ended. It didn't seem right. She never even got the chance to live. Everyone was silent in mourning for the girl. Jean was weeping on the other side of the room trying to fill out forms and fumbling with lab equipment. Tears and sobs were the only sound. It was a symphony of grief that was only interrupted by Marie gasping for air. Greedily she sucked in pulling life back into her body. Logan pulled her to him and held her like she was the only thing holding him to the earth. He couldn't speak. He almost didn't believe it was real. Finally, he spoke with a shaky voice, "Marie, you really scared me kid. What were you thinking?" Marie just gave a small half smile before she once again closed her eyes but this time in sleep.

Marie woke up but this time she was in the lab at the school. Slowly she tried to sit up but her vision swirled and a very concerned Wolverine swam into her view. "Woah kid, slow down. You took a big hit so just lay back and relax." Marie tried to argue but decided against that and did as she was told. She didn't fully understand what was going on yet. She looked down and saw that she had wires hooked up to her but they weren't connected to the normal hospital monitors. "Logan, what's going on?" "Jean says that you might have different powers now. They are doing some tests." Marie was starting to feel better and sat up but this time her vision stayed normal. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Logan felt a little out of his element trying to explain the science part of it. "Marie, I don't know how to explain it. Storm said that it was basically a perfect set of unlikely circumstances." Marie was starting to get worried and it was quickly leading to frustration. "Logan, spit it out. Your scaring me." Logan took Marie's ungloved hand and held it, she tried to pull her hand away but he held on tight. Before she could speak she froze. She didn't feel the pull. She looked up into Logan's face with question and hope. "Marie, you don't have your old powers anymore." The biggest smile broke over her face. Happiness like she had never known spread through her body and before she could stop herself she was clinging to Logan's neck in a tight hug. Logan returned the hug more gently before he pulled her away. When she saw the sadness in his eyes fear quickly replaced the joy. "Marie, you have my powers and Jean did some tests and they are permanent." Marie was on such a roller coaster of emotions. Everything was going through her mind so fast. "There's more, you have some of the Phoenix's power as well but they still don't know the full extent. They said that it looks like you have everything but the mind reading." Marie was still riding on the fact that she could touch other people. She didn't have to worry about covering her skin or trying to avoid people. Marie was free in a way that she hadn't been since she first got her powers. Slowly she started to pull off the wires, tired of being in the lab, and dragged a protesting Logan to the kitchen.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Quickly she dug around and began to cook. Logan still looked a little gloomy. "Logan, why are you so sad? This is something that I have always wanted since I first got my powers." Logan shook his head and finally spoke. "You will never grow old. You are going to watch everyone you love die, children, grandchildren, friends, and lovers." Marie gazed at him gently and whispered "Not everyone." Logan looked at her and for a moment an entire world opened up to them full of hope and passion and adventure before he lowered his gaze and silenced those thoughts. "I would rather watch my family and friends grow old with the ability to hold them in my arms than have to grow old and watch the world from a distance with full length gloves and turtle necks." He tried to argue with her but she stopped him "Logan, don't you understand? Not being able to touch any living thing is no way to live. Before this there was no way I could ever consider a lover let alone children? Now, I can hold someone's hand. I can hug someone, kiss someone without killing them. I am free! You could never understand the torture of just simply walking down a hallway with people. I was completely alone in a room full of people. So, don't you dare try and take this and turn into something that it's not. This is something good. I would rather watch the world go and be able to embrace it rather than hide away from the world and die unable to touch it." Logan understood. He hadn't thought about it like that before and knew that she was right. So, pulling himself out of his own misery he smiled and grabbed a beer and they finished the night with laughter and renewed hope for the future.

Time went by and everyday Marie got stronger. She had powers that Jean didn't even know the Phoenix had. Logan walked into the kitchen and found Jean staring out of the window with a look he couldn't understand. He walked over to comfort her but stopped. Marie was outside her hair was pulled away from her face in a high ponytail. She was wearing a plain blue tank top and blue jean shorts. Her body shined in the sun after hiding away from its rays for so long. She was beautiful. She smiled into the sunshine lost in her own little world completely unaware of anyone watching. Leaves danced around her with droplets of morning dew. Lazily they swirled and circled bending to her will. Jean knew that even now with her just beginning to discover her power she was one of the most powerful mutants. It made her jealous. Marie stretched out her hands and stood on her toe's happiness rolling off of her. She looked like an angel and Logan couldn't look away so he missed the look of pain that crossed Jean's face when she turned to him. She kept quiet. She knew that whatever they had was coming to an end. She always thought he would be there, chasing after her, wanting her. She had taken him for granted. Turning she left leaving him to enjoy the view.

Months had gone by and Storm had really taken to the job of running the school but there had been talk that the Professor might still be alive. Jean was starting to come back to her old self again but she was still mourning and only time would heal those wounds. Marie was training hard to become an X-man. She seemed to come alive after she lost her old powers. She let go of her fears and started to go after everything she wanted. She took dance and ballet to help with her fighting and also just because she wanted to. She was starting to become the best in the class. She was able to glide and maneuver around all the other students. Logan was her only real opponent when it came to fighting and they spared often. Once it almost came to a tie but Logan had some tricky foot work and took her down. Today was another group program though. They all had to work together to get through the hologram but it was turning out to be a mess and Marie could tell that Logan was getting impatient. He was going to cut the robots head off pretty soon. It made her so mad. She wanted to come ahead. She was tired of losing. She was tired of being confused about her and Logan. Everything from the past months was beginning to build inside of her. She was frustrated in so many ways and some of them she didn't even fully understand. She was tired of Jean making moves on Logan. She was tired of Logan clearing his throat and leaving the room when things got intense between him and herself. She was tired of the unspoken conversations she desperately wanted to have. She wanted to be able to hold his hand without the entire school having something to say. She was almost twenty-one and she wasn't going to age. She wanted to kiss him. She was burning with passion and she couldn't do anything about it but let it burn and it made her angry. And the stupid robot was making her angry too. It was coming towards them and they were once again in the same position as before. Something began to stir as the hologram got closer. She could feel the fires grow inside of her as her anger and frustration finally boiled over. Before she understood what she was doing, she lifted her hands and a force unlike any other erupted from her. Fire mixed with a black force behind it traveled up the robot and began to burn away the metal. It took another step and she began to force her hands closer together, an unseen resistance keeping them apart. The robot started to creak and groan partially halting it movements but that wasn't enough. For this one moment Marie let herself break open and she forced every pent-up emotion free. She screamed in anger as her hands finally started to move closer together and the robot started to bend and break. Metal began to dent and the robot started crushing in on itself until finally the fire blazed and exploded in a brilliance of colors and strength until the robot was nothing but a bubbling mess on the ground. "Training Complete." announced the computer but no one said anything. Everyone just looked at Marie in awe. Turning to everyone she said in between breaths "I think...we won...this one." She looked over to Logan and could see the surprised smile on his face. It made her smile even bigger in return. "Drinks on me! Let's go Marie!" One of the students yelled. Everyone laughed and left after they were excused, dragging Marie with them and discussing party plans.

Everybody was laughing and joking and Marie couldn't help but have fun as well. She was feeling the alcohol begin to take affect but before she could say anything another shot was placed in her hands and another and another. It was a miracle that Marie was standing when they finally packed it all up and went back to the mansion. Her legs felt like noodles and gravity kept messing with her. If it wasn't for the fact that she had pride she would have crawled to her room. Instead she wobbled like a new born calf before she finally made it. Throwing her shoes to the wind she collapsed on her bed only to discover another person in it. "Hey get out of my bed!" Her words were slurred so it sounded a bit funny but the point was very clear. Logan popped up and looked at her like she was crazy. "Marie this is my ro-. You are drunk. I can smell the alcohol on you kid." Marie sat back on her knees and placed a hand on her chest in disbelief. "I am not drunk! I am very sober." Logan chuckled at her and replied "Then how did you end up in my room?" Marie, taken with a new alcohol induced confidence snapped back "Because, I wanted to kiss you goodnight." Logan was not expecting that and missed the beat. "You know, I love you. You big stupid wolverine. I only saved Jean's ass because I thought you loved her but then sometimes you give me the sexy eyes." Logan didn't have a chance to speak only stare in interest and shock. She was still slurring her words but her tone calmed and she stared off into the distance. "Sometimes I like to imagine us traveling together just me and you. Heading to Canada where you have that cabin and you holding my hand and us being able to just be us. I like to think about that a lot." Logan had thought about that some too. "I just don't know. You don't wanna talk about that kind of stuff and it sucks because I know Jean's trying to crawl up you like a monkey on a tree but I've noticed that lately you don't return the sentiment." She moved her legs and sat cross legged on the bed and turned to look him in the eyes. "I have felt something since the first time I saw you in the cage. I was young then and that's the problem. No matter how much time goes by I don't know if you will ever let yourself get close to me because I'll always be young to you. But I'm not getting any older." She laughed at her own joke and Logan couldn't help but grin, her laugh was infectious. "Literally-," she giggled again, "so even if you push me away-," she continued on a more serious note, "I'm just gonna come back to you and that scares me because what if you don't want me Logan? The only thing that truly scares me is going through this life with the man I love but he doesn't love me back. But I don't want you to settle for me either knowing that I'm not gonna age. I don't want to force you into anything if anything would happen. It's just so confusing and you are such a tease." She turned her gaze back to him but this time it was strong. "You and your damn sexy eyes." Logan raised his eyebrows. "Yes I'm talking to you!" Logan laughed and finally got a word in the conversation. "You think I have sexy eyes?" Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes which caused her body to sway a little. She finally collapsed on the pillows behind her. "Don't play innocent mister sexy pants. Almost every girl in this place has thought some dirty things about you sir." Logan's ego was definitely getting a nice boost tonight. "Marie I..." but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what questions to answer or what remarks to disregard there was so much but he didn't have to say anything because Marie sat up and kissed him. She kissed him with such passion and disregard for rejection. He couldn't stop himself. He lifted his arms and pulled her closer and kissed her back with his own passion and disregard of judgment. Finally, they broke apart and Marie smiled gently and placed one more kiss on his lips before she fell back and fell asleep. Logan was left with such a whirlwind of emotions of thoughts that all he could do was lay down where he eventually turned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in his sleep.

Marie awoke to the sound of gentle snoring and warmth. Logan's arms were wrapped securely around her. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets until everything caught up to her. Her eyes snapped open and she wanted to smack herself. What a mess she had made. Gently she released herself from Logan's arms and quickly made her way to her room before anyone began to wake up and start moving around the mansion. Little did she know that a certain red head had watched every step she took from Logan's room. Jean was in a bad mix of emotions. Ever since Marie had stolen her powers she had become one of the strongest mutants alive and now she had stolen the Wolverine. Jean couldn't stop the bitterness that rose inside of her like bile. It churned into a slow small spark of anger that would only grow in time.

Marie unlike the rest of her friends suffered no ill-effects from their late night. Storm for the longest time thought it was some kind of food poisoning until she entered one of the boy's room and saw some bottles on the floor. Marie because of her healing factor was barely able to skimp out of any punishment. She made her way to the kitchen and was making herself a sandwich. Logan entered the door a few moments behind her. "So, I heard that a bunch of kids managed to get food poisoning. It's a good thing you're okay." Marie actually laughed. She saw the sarcastic look on his face. He knew everyone had a hangover. "Oh yeah, must have been something they all ate last night." Logan immediately replied "OR drank." She giggled again then remembered the later part of the night where she poured out her heart to him and kissed him...and he kissed her back. Marie turned to him and suddenly they seemed so close. She could smell his scent and his eyes were so intent. She couldn't remember what she wanted to say. All she could think about was the kiss and how much she wanted to kiss him again. Slowly they seemed to move closer to each other until Logan leaned in and whispered "You're getting mustard on the floor." Marie seemed to be coming out of a dream. "What?" Then she looked down and saw a small trail of yellow condiment on the floor. "Oh Crap!" Quickly she leaned down and cleaned up her mess. Logan took the chance to step back and clear his throat but he didn't leave. Marie took that as a good sign and nervously said "I wanted to talk to you about last night." Logan thought he knew what she was going to say and this time quickly jumped into the conversation. "It was a mistake. You were very drunk and not yourself." Marie had to force herself not to hit him. She was almost in shock. He had managed to say the exact opposite of what she was going to say. She held onto the counter and spoke slowly "Right, it was a mistake-," but the shock flashed away and pain and anger gave way. "to ever think you would see me for who I am instead of a child fawning after a middle school crush." With that she stormed away to her room. Once again, she missed a certain red head hiding in the shadows. Jean smiled to herself and made her way to kitchen. "Logan, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." She placed a hand on his arm and gazed into his eyes. Logan smiled a little and just nodded before he left the room in an almost trance.

Marie wouldn't speak to him. She hadn't come to training class either. He shouldn't have said that the kiss was a mistake. He thought she was going to say that so he wanted to go ahead and clear the air. Truth is that kiss meant something to him. Everything she said had meant something to him. He loved her but he had never told her that. He should have told her that in the kitchen. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to go through this life with her too and his biggest fear was her not loving him back. God, he was so stupid. His thoughts kept going around in circles. He needed to try and talk to her. He needed to explain. He needed to try and make this right. He dismissed the class early and tried to sniff out Marie but with no luck. She was hiding. She wasn't in her room and she wasn't in the dance studio. He turned to go search the grounds when Jean caught him. "Logan, I wanted to talk to you." Logan turned standing on the porch outside the kitchen. He was in a hurry but he didn't want to be rude. "What's up Jean?" Jean strode over to him her hips swaying. She had a look in her eyes and it made him nervous. "Logan, I've been thinking lately." She moved close enough that he could smell her scent. He tried to back up but he was up against the railing. "I just can't stop thinking about you lately and I just wanted to tell you." She whispered seductively. Before Logan could run she planted her lips right on his. Logan was still as stone and had a look of annoyance on his face and gently he pushed her away only to hear a gasp behind him. Marie had emerged from the woods behind and didn't see Logan's face only Jean kissing him. "Marie,-," but he stopped and looked between the two women and immediately started trying to explain, "Marie wait," but Marie had already turned away back into the trees. Logan turned to run after her but Jean held onto his arm. "Let her go, she's just a girl, she will be okay." Logan turned with a fire in his eyes. "She is not just a girl. She is a grown woman." Then with that he snapped his arm away from her and jumped the porch and ran after Marie with a passion. It soon became a game of cat and mouse and Logan let his predatory senses come to life as he chased his prey. Marie could feel it too. Underneath the pain she could feel it. Their feet thundered against the ground as they ran. Marie jumped a fallen tree and Logan quickly followed gaining on her. Reaching out Logan snatched her into his arms. Marie fought like a wildcat. "Let me go!" Logan held on tight "NO, not until you listen." Finally, after realizing it was a futile attempt she slowly stopped, settling for sniffling and trying to wipe her tears. "I did not kiss her. She kissed me." Marie didn't say anything but gave him a skeptical look. "When we were in the kitchen, I told you that the kiss was a mistake, -" Marie looked down when he said that, "But I only said that because I thought you were going to. I thought maybe after everything you said you didn't mean it." Marie snapped her head back up. She had a look of fragile hope in her eyes. "I should have kissed you." Marie looked at his lips when he said that and this time, he didn't whisper anything about spilt condiments instead, he kissed her. Marie kissed him back and Logan pulled her close. Quickly it began to get heated and Logan pinned her against a tree with his body. Her hands were tangled into his hair and running down his chest. Logan had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was trailing down her body. She moaned into his mouth and he caressed her breast. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around him and Logan lifted her up until she was straddling him and pinned against the tree. The bark bit into her skin but it only added to her pleasure and she arched into him sending him into overdrive. He pulled her to the ground and gently laid her down on the grass. She moaned into his mouth as he ground into her causing her to pull on his shirt. She held onto him and gently dragged her nails down his back. Years of pent up frustration was finally being released. Logan pulled away and breathlessly he said "We have to stop." Marie was not about to stop. She ignored him completely. One way or another she was going to have her way with this man. Marie simply leaned up and captured his lips and replied "No, we don't." Logan stared into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?" Marie kissed again and then pulled off her own shirt. "Very sure." Logan leaned down and kissed her gently. Marie started unbuckling his pants and Logan did the same for her. Together they made love all morning until finally Logan collapsed next her and pulled her into his arms. She lay with her head on his chest and the two quickly faded into a small nap in the afternoon sun but not before Logan whispered "I love you." Marie smiled and looked at him before she kissed him sweetly and replied "I love you too."

After dressing the two slowly walked back to the campus together hand in hand. Sharing sweet glances and little kisses they were met with a stern look from Storm and a triumphant Jean. "Logan, Marie I need to speak with you in the office." The two glanced at each other and Logan simply squeezed her hand. Even though Logan didn't feel the same weight of compliance as Marie when it came to the school he still wanted to try and make her feel safe. From the look she gave him he could tell that she wasn't as worried as she might have been a couple years before. "Logan, Marie you both need to understand that relationships between teachers and students are unacceptable and against the rules. It has been brought to my attention that the two of you have broken that rule and one of you will have to leave the campus." Marie looked to Logan and the two of them both shared a gentle smile and a knowing look. Logan broke the silence saying "I think we both will be leaving. I don't have too much stuff so I won't need a lot of time to pack. Marie, what about you?" Logan's smile grew and Marie simply nodded. Jean's face was one of rage and hate. Her own plan had backfired and instead of separating them they would basically be having a honeymoon. And so, about an hour later the two of them were loaded up in Logan's truck and they made their way to Canada. There was no rush. There was no pressure. There was no judgement just the two of them able to be together.

Epilogue

Logan and Marie were sharing another perfect night together after two years at the cabin. They had visited the mansion a few times after the Professor returned healthy and alive. They had settled in pretty nice and Logan had bought a ring for her. He was going to propose to her. Kissing her sweetly he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "Will you Marry me?" Marie put her hands to her mouth and gasped before she shot into Logan's arms screaming yes. Together the two planned for their happy future. It was a dream come true. That night after they had gone to bed Marie had a strange dream. She saw the catastrophe as mutants started to become rare and die. She saw a man who couldn't go into the light. She saw Logan sick and the Professor unable to control his mind. The dream was too real. She saw flashes of information that refused to leave her. She saw information on charts about Chromosomes and Logan's healing ability and the protective caps at the end of his chromosomes. She watched as chromosomes reformed and over time the caps began to shorten until finally the chromosome itself was being cut. She couldn't move and she couldn't wake up. All she could do was watch as the images flashed through her brain until finally a voice spoke to her clear as day. "The future is yours. Rise from the ashes and burn bright." Marie finally awoke with a jolt. "Logan, I had a dream. I think...I think we need to get to the professor. Something is going to happen. Something bad and we have to stop it." Logan tried to get her to say more but she was already up and packing quickly they hurried and made their way to school where Marie explained everything on the way. No matter how much time went by the dream stayed fresh in her mind and so when they arrived to the school late in the night, she was able to explain everything perfectly. "I have been hearing something about a company coming up with plans to introduce a poison into the world to end mutants but I never..." Professor stopped and Marie took his hand. "Look into my mind. you need to see it all. We have to stop this. Something is going to happen and we have to act now." The Professor could see the intensity in her face and did as she told him and after he saw it, he understood. "I think who ever sent you this message sent it from the future. We need to start with the poison first. I know how to get in to contact with somebody who can send us more information. Logan, you need to head to the lab in the meantime and I will join you soon enough."

Quickly a mission was set and actions were taken. The Professor discovered that he would suffer Alzheimer's but with the early detection before it had even started, allowed for them to combat it almost completely. Not only that but with a common Chinese herb called Atragalus Logan would be able to keep his telomeres (That is what the caps are called at the end of your chromosome.) nice and healthy. Everything was coming together. Setting out on a mission they understood that they needed to act quickly before a secret formula was added to corn syrup and repressed all mutant genes. It didn't take long before the threat was completely eradicated. Marie made sure that any knowledge was burned to the ground completely even the ashes were burned and destroyed and Charles took care of the minds of any survivors. All ties were cut and destroyed. The mission took almost a month for every single thread to be snipped. The Professor had to use Cerebro many times and Marie burned an entire town to the ground. All civilians were safe but the bad guys...they didn't make it, but by the end of it all they were finally safe.

Logan and Marie had finally returned to their cabin. They had the wedding before they left with all their friends around them. That night when Marie dreamed she saw only a small flame in a dark room. It was soft and comforting. "The future is yours make the best of it and burn bright"

Ten years later.

Logan and Marie were happily laughing and holding each other close. They were visiting the school and enjoying the company of all their friends when the Professor stopped laughing and looked Marie dead in the eyes. "Marie, I... you are pregnant my dear." Logan and Marie looked at each other before the room erupted into happiness and congratulations. "Professor how did you know?" Marie asked him. "I could feel it's mind. I didn't understand at first but then I felt it again inside of you." Marie smiled and kissed Logan. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" The Professor seemed to focus before he smiles and shook his head no. "I believe my dear it is too early for that." Marie and Logan didn't care they were both so happy. Together the laughed and hugged all their friends before finally returning back to the cabin to start their own family and live happily ever after.

The End...Maybe.


End file.
